Heaven's Not Enough
by Shinta-FAn
Summary: Because of an illness, Kaoru died at a young age. But before she could go into the afterlife, she had to go back to earth to fulfill a promise she made to a certain person. Easy right? Just how hard would it be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone! here's another one of my fics….it just popped out of my mind and I wanted to soooo badly take it off my chest so badly I was getting excited! I just hate that feeling! But I'll still be continuing my other story so don't u pplz worry!

**Disclaimer::sighs: I don't own Enishi TT but! I own Hiroshi and Taku! Sooo! Yay!**

**Chapter One:**

" Ahhh mou! Will you just leave me alone?" a girl cried in annoyance pushing the guy next to her.

"Whaat? I'm just walking here!"

"Your walking next to me…which means you want something from me." The two stopped and bowed as an elder walked by and continued walking. " Spill it Hiroshi…what do you want?" her white haired friend sighed.

" I'm just bored that's all. Limbo is so damn boring." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Then why don't you move on?" she asked sarcastically.

"I told you for the millionth time I don't remember why I can't move on. So until then your gonna be stuck with me." He said with a grin. " What about you Kaoru? Still gonna go along with your plan?"

"Yes. I've made up my mind.--"

"Kaoru-chan!" a little girl dressed in a pink kimono ran towards her and hugged her legs.

"What's wrong Ami-chan?" she asked kneeling down.

"Rai-sama wants to talk to you. Is it true your going back? Your really going to earth?" she asked looking at her with disappointment. Kaoru smiled sadly.

"Sorry Ami-chan. But I must. There's something I have to do before I move on. But I'll make sure to see you before I really leave." The girl smiled with a nod. Kaoru stood up, her smile gone and replaced with a frown.

**: Different view:**

"Rai-sama, you wish to talk to me?" Kaoru said bowing in respect. A woman with long wavy black hair turned around with a soft smile.

"Your departure for earth will be in two days. Are you set with everything?" she asked.

"Yes. I am." Kaoru replied looking at the ground.

"Once you have completed your task you will have three more years in earth then you will finally rest." Rai walked towards Kaoru placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Kaoru-san your doing the right thing….it's the only way for you to be at peace." Kaoru stayed silent giving a bow before leaving. Right then Hiroshi slipped beside her putting his white hair up in a high pony tail. His dark green eyes stared at Kaoru from the side still annoyed on why she had to go back to earth. Especially to see_ HIM_. What was so great about _HIM_ anyways? Hiroshi scowled just thinking of him.

"Hey! What's so special about— him anyways?"

"Remember Jinchu ?" she asked as he nodded in response ", well after he rescued me…he seemed distant then before." Kaoru slid the door to her room and quickly folded her futon as Hiroshi leaned at the side of the entrance. " I'd try to ask but he'd smile and say nothing was wrong, when really behind that smile was sorrow and grief. Not once had he shown me a true smile…a true smile that was only meant for Tomoe. That's why I want to go back and stop him from making a great mistake." Hiroshi snorted.

"You'd go all through this trouble just for this fool." Kaoru looked at him in confusion. Ever since she met Hiroshi he acted like a jerk always teasing her but later on she discovered he was just trying to be tough.

"Are you angry?"

"I—I didn't say that! I'm just saying you shouldn't waste your time on this fool!" he replied turning around to hide his flushed face. Kaoru giggled.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not gonna cry just because he doesn't feel the same way about me." Kaoru blinked again in confusion when there was no reply from him. She got up and tried to look at his face.

"Your red! Are you okay?" her deep blue eyes looked at him with worry.

"I—I'm fine! Hey! Don't touch me!"not looking Hiroshi took a step forward and hit his forehead. Kaoru broke out in laughter as Hiroshi glared at her rubbing his head.

"Ahh.. damn it Kaoru! Why is your entrance so short! I have to bend down for god's sake!"

"Hahahahaha! It's not my fault you're so tall! What are you? 5'10?"

"No I'm not tall your just short! What are you 5'4?"

"Hehe your just gonna have to accept that Oshi-kun!" she teased walking out of the room.

"Don't call me that." He said gritting his teeth.

"Why not? Hiroshi is such a long name! Oshi is so much better! Besides I like that nickname. Right Oshi-kun?" she asked clinging on to his arm.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Heh…yout two are such kids." A voice interrupted.

The two looked over and found one of Hiroshi's good friend, Taku. He was a quiet one with a little bad streak but was very generous and respected everyone no matter how ruthless they were. Though the funny thing was his appearance totally showed the opposite. His dark black hair was spiked, and for some reason he has the number sixty-nine on his right cheek with a touch of dark mascara on his eyes. He wore an all black gi but the top was sleeveless showing a bit of his muscular body. Over all he looked hot and not even Kaoru could deny it. When you put Hiroshi into the picture it gets even more complicated. For one thing Hiroshi's gi was pure white with the hint of style and his sleeves cover his arms making him look like some important Feudal Lord. Put the both of them together they're fine men. And as Taku said almost every single girl here was attracted to them that it was just plain silly or… so Kaoru thought.

Kaoru smiled and gave Taku a hug.

"Hey Taku. What are you doing here?" she asked lifting her head a bit. He was also tall, probably the same height as Hiroshi.

"Yeah aren't you supposed to be in the afterlife or something?" Hiroshi asked.

"Still haven't remembered by now Hiroshi? It's a damn shame. Who will be my escape goat when all the girls start chasing me? Really the after life is troublesome. I don't understand how there are more women then men up there. What they do? Kill themselves on purpose?" Kaoru shook her head with a laugh. "Anyways, How've you been Kaoru-san?" the two started to walk leaving Hiroshi behind.

"Why am I always the escape goat? Geez some friend he is. Ah! And that last time too!"

"Hey Hiroshi!" Taku called out. ", I know your weird and all but do ya have ta always talk to yourself?" Hiroshi's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Shut up! And where did Kaoru go?"

"She wanted to catch up with some of her other friends before she leaves." He replied as the two walked aimlessly. A grin appeared on Taku's face looking at his friend.

"So has your relationship with Kaoru gone anywhere?" Hiroshi blushed with annoyance.

"Didn't I tell you the last time we met? She still likes that stupid Kenshin guy." He replied folding his arms together.

"So what? He's on earth and can't do anything about it if you steal her heart. But you'd better hurry or I might be tempted to steal her before you."

"What was that?" Hiroshi asked with a cold tone.

" I'm just saying Kaoru's an attractive young lady. Too bad she's a bit too young for me." He said with a sigh.

"So you're saying she's too young for me too?"

"Ehh..only a three years difference she's seventeen right? It's a shame though, dead at such a young age." ( okay so maybe Taku's bad streak is a lot bad , hehe I still like him though.)

"What are you really doing here?" Hiroshi asked looking at the side of his eyes.

"There's been trouble lately." Taku answered as they entered threw a hallway. "There are rumors someone in the afterlife is trying to push his way threw limbo and enter earth."

"His soul? Or a body?"

"He's trying to find body he can get into." Taku stopped for a moment and looked around senescing someone's presence. ", Hey Hiroshi still got those swords of yours? How bout we go practice? I'm thinking your skills has gotten a little rusty."

" Now now. Just because you're a guardian doesn't mean you can defeat me." Hiroshi replied understanding the message.

**:Different scene:**

Out in the gardens of the palace viewed of people sitting down on a few tables while others walked around with friends. It was peaceful feeling a cool breeze in Kaoru's face. She had liked it here because everyone seemed happy, blissful but it was only temporary for the time being. It was something the villagers in earth would want even just for a second.

"Kaoru-san? Have you seen Ami-chan? She wanted me to play with her for a while." a friend named Ruki asked finishing up her plate of food.

"She should be inside the palace. Check her room she might be sleeping around this time."

"Okay. Hmm so! What are you going to where to the festival tomorrow? And you'd better come! It's your last day here!"

"Don't worry. I'll come. Everyone will be expecting me. I'll probably wear a white kimono." Ruki grinned and scooted closer to Kaoru.

"Is Taku-san and Hiroshi-san going to come also? I heard Taku-san arrived here just today. Have you bumped into him yet?" Kaoru sighed. she loved her friend but really this was just stupid.

"Hai Hai…they'll be coming." Kaoru said looking up at the sky.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?"Ruki asked worriedly.

"Huh? Yeah…don't worry about it….i'm just a little nervous." She replied putting a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Nervous of meeting him again?" Ruki asked softly.

"It's been two years since I last saw him….and when I go back he'll be much younger than before. So I'm sure he'll be different also. Oh what am I thinking! I'm sorry! This is really the wrong time to think about this." Kaoru said with a bright smile.

"I don't get it." A voice was heard. " Even through the most toughest times you always find a way to smile." Hiroshi frowned a bit.

"Hiroshi….where's Taku?" Kaoru asked noticing his troubled look.

"There's something we need to talk about. Sorry to interrupt Ruki-san, but can I borrow her for a while?" He asked looking over at Ruki. Kaoru held her laughter as she saw Ruki gawking at him.

"Oh! Sorry! Um Yeah! No problem! Would you like to borrow me too?"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"You have the weirdest friends Kaoru." He said to her as they walked away from the table.

"It cant be helped." She replied. As Hiroshi led her to the room of Rai the four of them including some guards the meeting began.

"Sorry to have called you so suddenly but a guy named Imuda Nako is trying to go back to earth by stealing a body. But by doing that he will either have to force gate keeper Rai-sama or directly kill a dying soul." Taku explained "We have to also be careful when we send you to earth. He might try to take over you when coming there then move to another body." Rai stood up looking at Kaoru.

"Kaoru-san. Hiroshi will be your guardian as you set down on earth. From there he will come at your aid if needed. Oh and Hiroshi try not to cause any trouble while your down there."

"No problem Rai-sama." He said with a smirk.

"Well, hopefully this Nako guy won't cause anymore problems. You may leave now." The three of them stood and bowed before exiting the room.

"_Onee-san...why? why wont you let me kill him!" cried out a young man as he fell to the ground on his knees. Tears started to fall down as the man shut his eyes tightly. He opened his eyes in shock as he felt two warm hands on his cheeks and looked up to find battousai's woman looking at him in compassion._

"_Nee-san…" he said once more as he wrapped his arms around her waist giving up accepting her comfort. She sat quietly looking at him with understanding, wanting to ease his pain._

_Both of them loved her very dearly, they both lost someone they loved, they both drowned in their grief and sorrow and their love for Tomoe. She watched as Enishi walked away then turned her head a little to look at the one she loved. He looked at her with a smile. The same smile where grief and sorrow was behind it all. Disappointment rushed through her once again but she was willing to wait. Tomoe was always in his heart and she would never try to take it away. She just prayed someday he'll open up and maybe just maybe there will be room for her in his heart. When that time comes she'll know his true feelings._

_Once again the scene changes this time in her dojo. The wind was blowing lightly, leaves scatter in the air and ground. Two figures stand near the gate as the sunset went down slowly. It was quiet meaning Sano and Yahiko weren't home. Just the two of them._

"_Kaoru-dono…" he called out to her._

"_Have a safe journey." She replied softly afraid that her voice might crack. He was leaving once again but this time it was for good. She knew his reasons and it only broke her more than before. Though he never told her his feelings she knew what they were and there was nothing she could do to stop him from leaving._

"_The others…" he started out but she raised her hand lightly._

"_Don't worry. They'll be back soon." She lied. She told him they went to visit a friend but really they also left. They had their own journeys to fulfill. If Kenshin found out he would have stayed and she didn't want him staying here because of force. So she lied. The two stared at each other once again._

"_Take care of yourself Kaoru. Thank you for everything." With that he turned around and opened the gate. This was it. This was the last time she would ever see him. _

"_Kenshin?" he stopped but didn't turn to see her._

"_If……you ever had the chance…to change the past would you do anything for it?" it stayed silent for a while but finally replied._

"_Yes." Eyes looked at the ground and smiled sadly as she heard his footsteps leaving._

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes with no emotions. She dreamt of that day again. The bright moon glowed through her window as she got up slowly. She lit a candle. Her heart started to hurt once again. She was familiar with it and it came back. She left her room not bothering to put her hair up and walked aimlessly after fixing her yukata.

"Kaoru? What are you doing up so late?" Kaoru looked up and found Hiroshi. He stared at her in confusion.

She dropped her candle and rushed to him wrapping her arms around his waist as she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm tired Hiroshi." She said softly. He wrapped his arms around her understanding her words and replied back gently.

"I'll help you through this."

**TBC….**

A/N: well? How was it so far? I just had to get this off my chest. Phew! That felt good! Hehe! Plz review! Arigatou! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's the next chapter! Thank u too the reviewers! )**

**Chapter Two: **

"All right ladies! Line up! Katsura-sama is almost here. Two will be selected to cook and clean. The wage isn't much but decent enough to buy your own food." A man said as women lined up gracefully lifting their kimono's so they wouldn't trip. Most of them had worn make up and fancy kimono's, but as for Kaoru she decided to keep her face the way it was, no make up. She wore a white kimono with purple designing, the only thing she changed was her hair. It was no longer in a high pony tail like usually but in a bun. She almost looked like a geisha.

"Are you sure you don't want to put powder on missy? You'd look more beautiful with it on." The man said with respect.

"..eh..Iie. Arigatoo." She replied with a bow. Kaoru let out a sigh as the man left shaking her head a little. Things were a little different than Meji era. People were cold, so unfriendly, obviously due to the war. A certain redhead came to her thought, wondering how he'd looked like, obviously younger but still..

"Kaoru-chan!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and over to the entrance of the house. A young girl with ponytails peaked in waving at her. Kaoru smiled at the girl. She was the first person to talk to Kaoru and asked what she was doing around the village. The young girl ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Good luck Kaoru-chan! I hope you get the job." She said smiling.

"Thanks Yuki-chan. Now go.. I don't want you getting into trouble." Kaoru said pushing her towards the door. Finally this Katsura person had arrived and so it began. It was quiet and every woman in line looked straight forward as Katsura passed by slowly eyeing them. As he passed by her he stopped and looked at Kaoru.

"Miss…is there a reason you're not wearing any make up?" he asked with an interest. Kaoru looked at him confused and lifted an eyebrow.

'of all the questions?...baka..'

"I believe you are here to look not ask. Besides some of the others aren't wearing it either so why am I any different?" she said camly. The manager went up to her with rage and held her tightly by the arm.

"You will talk to Katsura-sama with respect is that clear?" Katsura looked at her with amusement.

"Tch…but he's enjoying it. Look at that face." She said glaring at the man. The manager raised his had to hit her but was stopped by Katsura.

"It's not proper to hit a lady. I don't take offense at all. But it looks like you don't want to be here. How old are you?" Kaoru kept quiet and closed her eyes in annoyance.

' Why is he asking questions? He never talked to the others…'

"Hmm…can't have a person like you aboard my place." He then went to the next woman.

'…great! I should have just kept quiet…how am I suppose to get in there now?' Katsura went up to the manager and talked quietly as everyone waited for the decision.

"You with the blue eyes and you over there. The rest are free to go."

" Eh?...i thought he wasn't gonna choose me…" Katsura passed by her with a grin and motioned the two girls to follow him. Kaoru stepped out of the house shielding her eyes from the bright sun. The streets were packed with people walking around, either selling or carrying things. They kept on walking until they reached an inn. The place was big unlike the rest of the inns she had seen but still had a nice touch to it. Kaoru halted as two men approached Katsura. Kaoru looked around finding a small pond not too far from them eagerly wanting to explore the place. Katsura turned around bringing back Kaoru's attentnion.

"This here is Izuka. He will be showing you your rooms and what you have to do at specific times." Katsura left before anyone could speak, silence meeting them.

"Well…I guess we should start the tour." Izuka suggested and led them inside the inn. Kaoru took a look around the place as they entered noticing the room was filled with men. They sat around tables talking, laughing, and drinking. The stench in the room disturbed her greatly making her want to puke. It was obvious these were Katsura's men, but only a few. The girls followed Izuka down to a hallway with different private rooms on their left, and their right was the garden and the pond Kaoru had seen earlier. Izuka stopped and slid open a door.

"One of you can stay here the next room over here is for the other. Take your pick." Kaoru entered the room to take a look at the place. A futon was neatly folded on the floor and a table was set in the corner of the room. She turned around with a smile.

"I think I like this room."

"Well anyways be sure to follow the head mistress orders if needed and I'm pretty sure you know when to clean and cook."

"Head mistress?"

"Katsura-san's 'friend'." He replied boringly.

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

"Well I that pretty much covers the things I wanted to talk about. You guys are dismissed." Katsura said standing up. The men in the room stood up bowing before leaving the room. A young boy rose up and took his sword from the corner tying it to the side of his hip. Katsura watched the boy as he turned around and bowed towards his direction before leaving. He was the youngest one that had joined the Ishin Shishi because of the skills he had with swordsmanship. He was different from the rest, quiet, but he had created a title with his skills. Battosai, the boy that killed with no mercy. Even though he followed orders with no complaints and completed assignments he was too serious, he needed to loosen up.

"Himura." The boy stopped to turn around. His amber eyes stared back Katsura questioning him.

"I will be dinning along with an acquaintance this evening, why don't you join me?" He nodded and turned around to leave.

The boy walked down the hallway looking out to the gardens. He spent most of his free time sitting down at the edge of the floor looking out to nature. At other times when it was too noisy he'd take a walk around the village. He sigh thinking of Katusra's request. He was probably trying to set him up with another concubine. Noticing another presence he turned his head slightly and walking towards his direction was Izuka.

"Izuka."

"I've just heard news that the Shinsengumi is passing by this town. I'm not sure what day exactly but somewhere around this week. So be careful when you finish your assignment today."

"Does Katsura-san know?"

"No. But I'm heading to him." Izuka bowed and headed towards Katsura's room. The wind blew lightly scattering the petals of a Sakura tree to the ground and over to the hallway. Somehow the scent jasmine popped into his thoughts when he looked at the cherry tree.

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

Kaoru looked at herself through a small mirror that was placed on the table in her room. She had cut her hair before she arrived to earth her hair now reaching halfway of her back. Her clothes were now changed into a dark purple kimono, leaving her other one neatly folded next to the futon. She put her hair up half way up leaving a few strands of hair beside her cheeks. Kaoru turned her head to the right looking at the side of her eyes to the mirror. She had missed her long hair but she had liked it better this way. So when she tied her hair up it only stopped to her neck. Everything was going smoothly so far but she hadn't seen Kenshin yet. The assignments she was given were simple tasks except for one She never really did learn how to cook because Kenshin always took over and made her relax or take a bath, while Sano laid down on the floor and Yahiko in the dojo practicing. A smile appeared on her lips at the memory. Well reminiscing wasn't going to help her cooking so she had to find help. Sliding the door shut she went pass the hallways and to the kitchen. To her surprise she found a middle aged woman stirring some soup in a pot while adding small pieces of wood to the fire.

"Ano…are you-"

"Yes. I'm in charge of the cooking." The woman said turning around.

"Oh..i haven't seen you before. Are you new?"

"Hai."

"I'm Chiyako. Is there something you need?"

"I'm Kaoru. Actually yes there is. You see…I-I don't know how to cook." Kaoru replied with a blush. Chiyako looked at her surprised and smiled.

"I'd be glad to teach you." Kaoru looked at her with gratitude.

"Arigatoo-gozaimasu."

"Well, let's get started. That way when it's your turn to cook you can make an impression on the men." She said with a wink. ", Okay. First of all let's start with the soup….."

Kaoru sighed as she poured water to her hands. She stood up and picked up the bucket of water and threw the rest of it outside. Chiyako and she had spent an hour learning how to chop up vegetables, meat, and other important ingredients to the soup. She was enjoying it but her energy was going down. She covered her mouth as she yawned looking outside at the sky. She shook her head. It was only the middle of the day. But resting sounded so tempting. Maybe she would find a quiet place to rest and close her eyes. Exiting the kitchen she bowed as guests arrived then went outside. Kaoru wandered around the place before finally sitting down and resting her head on a wooden pillar. She closed her eyes enjoying the cool breeze.

"_Oy! Busu! When will you teach me already! Stop gawking at Kenshin and help me!" Yahiko stepped inside the house with his bokken at his shoulder._

"_Hai Hai. But for once Yahiko could you please not call me busu?" Kaoru replied in a calm voice. Yahiko looked at her in surprise and in worry._

"_Kaoru…are you okay?" Kaoru blinked twice._

"_Hm? Oh yeah. I'm just a bit tired. Yesterday's work ti-" Kaoru stopped herself realizing what she had said. Yahiko frowned._

"_Your working?"_

"_Yahiko please don't tell kay? Money is short and I really want to help. Kenshin and even Sano is working and I want to help pay. Besides I own this place so it should be me working not them." She said with a frown. ", Anyways, go ahead to the dojo and start some warm ups. I'll be there in a sec." Kaoru turned around but two arms wrapped around her to keep her from moving._

"_Kaoru? Don't overwork yourself and get sick. I don't want to loose you like I did with my parents." He then ran out and to the dojo._

A sad smile appeared on Kaoru. It was the first time he showed he cared for her. At that time she was short on money and it was worrying her so much that she barely ate. He was like a little brother to her. She hoped she didn't cause him too much pain after her death. They were bound to find out sooner or later that she had died. She was beginning to miss Yahiko. Kaoru opened her eyes and stood up.

"Ah. Himura, there you are." Kaoru turned and found a boy with red hair listening to one of Katsura's men.

"Kenshin."she whispered.

XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX

After a talk with Izuka, Kenshin stayed outside under a tree. He found himself not knowing what to do with his spare time. If he was with his Master right now he would have told him to get up and help him with some wood or do other chores, then after he was done he would make him do two hundred strokes with a bokken. But since he saved him when he was little he didn't mind. Blood replayed in his mind as his loved ones were protecting him, watching them one by one die. They were his reason for living. They were why he was in the war. To find peace. A new era. Kenshin stood up and headed for his room. He decided he would start his assignment a little early that way it could kill time. On his way to his room he spotted a figure sitting down and leaning its head on a pillar. It was a girl. He wasn't familiar with the face so she must have been new. A smile appeared on her face but her eyes were closed. A dream? She opened her eyes and slowly stood up.

"Ah. Himura, there you are." A voice called out. He turned his head towards the man as he began to talk.

"The men are eating now. Just thought you might wanna know. It also seems we have two new ladies. I hear one of them is eye catching. She has sapphire eyes. She looks young though. Anyways I'll see ya later, if you're still coming." Kenshin turned his head back to where he saw the girl but no one was there. He stared at the spot for a while then left.

Kaoru walked quietly to her room and slid the door shut once she was inside. He was young alright and very handsome. She didn't know how long he was watching her but if she tried to avoid him he would get suspicious. Or maybe this was all in her head. After all she knew nothing about how the Kenshin here was like. But still, he looked mature, quiet perhaps.

XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX

"Hey Akira. It's time to switch post." A friend of his called out.

"All right. But let me light the lamp. It's getting dark." He said before going outside. A few of his other friends went out with him looking around at the quiet streets. Not a single soul was seen. Everyone knew it was dangerous to walk out in night. Akira walked away from his post patrolling other areas. He grabbed his sword once he heard a slight movement near an alley. The bright moon shined out clearly so seeing wasn't a problem. Akira looked over the alley only to find a cat walking. He sighed and let go of his sword, turning around to go back to his post. Amber eyes opened from an alley where the moon could not reach and he slowly followed Akira.

Akira took his sword out and turned around just in time to block a sword coming his way. He jumped back and held his sword in defense taking a look at his enemy. It was a young boy. Kenshin wasted no time and attacked blocking a couple attacks the man had swung at him. He pushed his sword away and slashed him on the shoulder, sending him to the ground.

"Akira!" Kenshin looked up and found more men coming at his aid. He rushed over to them simply cutting them as if they were paper. He turned around blocking an attack from behind and plunged his sword to his heart, turning the sword so that his palm faced upwards he moved his left hand to his right and pushed upwards with his sword as it cut through the mans left shoulder. The man gave a painful cry, his body dropping to the ground as blood quickly rushed out of him.

"You bastard!" a man shouted as he carelessly attacked Kenshin. Akira watched in horror as the young boy dodged his friends attack. The young boy slashed his friend twice and watched as the body dropped. His friend breathed hard starting at the boy with anger. Kenshin looked at him with no emotion and finished him off by piercing the sword through his neck.

A hand touched Akira and he felt nauseated. The boy wasn't alone. He turned his head and to his surprise he found sapphire eyes looking at him. She brought her index finger to her mouth and quickly helped him up. Kenshin turned around remembering there was still one more he had not finished off. His eyes widen as he saw two figures escape through a corner. He quickly chased after them through another alley. Kaoru stopped moving as she saw him jump down his amber eyes staring intensely at them. Akira dropped to his knees trying to ignore the pain from his body. Kenshin eyes widen as he saw the girl from this morning. Her sapphire eyes looked at him with plead. He took a step forward pushing the girl away as she came running towards him. He raised his sword and struck down only to stop midway. The girl had thrown herself over the man her eyes shut hard waiting for the impact. What the hell was she doing? Did she even know the man? There was only one answer to that. She was working with them too. Probably a spy.

"There! It's the battosai!" Kenshin turned his head. Great they called more men. If he left them he was sure they would run away. Looks like he had no choice.

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

Kenshin woke up due to the noisy people in the inn. He was in no good mood today and it was because of that girl. Shutting the door closed he walked to the dinning room. Laughter filled the room as other men sat down in tables eating and drinking. Kaoru walked out of the kitchen brining bowls of food to the men. As she turned around she found herself slammed against the wall hard and looked up in surprise. It was Kenshin.

"Hey! What's the big deal Himura?" one of the men said looking at him.

"She's a spy." He replied his eyes staring heatedly at her.

"No your mistaken I-"

"Himura-san. Let go of her." Katsura voice called out. The men and Kenshin looked at their leader.

"She's a spy Katsura-san." He said once again.

"She works here. I hired her. Even if she was how would you have known."

"Apparently she interfered with my work last night." Katsura looked at Kaoru surprised and raised an eyebrow.

'oh shit…'

"How so?"

"She let one man escape."

"You're wrong." Kaoru said in defense. ", he died before I could save him. Too much blood had spilled." Kenshin let go of her as Katsura moved towards her.

"And what were you following Himura for?"

"I wasn't," she replied calmly. ", I wanted to visit a friend of mine. She happened to live nearby."

"You should know its dangerous to go at night." Katsura said eyeing her for any hint of lie.

"You know it's a lie Katsura-san." Kenshin said interrupting. ", if she was passing by she would have kept on going instead of interfering."

"I have you know I hate seeing people kill each other. That was my only reason of helping the poor man." She said angrily. Katsura stayed quiet obviously trying to decide what to do with her.

"You are no longer allowed to leave this place without an escort for obvious reasons. Though I don't fully trust you I will let last night pass. But if I find out that you really are a spy I will not hesitate to kill you." Kaoru closed her eyes in annoyance.

This was just great. She knew it was stupid of her to follow Kenshin last night, but she really wanted to know what he was doing and she defiantly couldn't tend the wounds of the man she saved last night. Of course she had lied about the man being dead. Otherwise her rescue would have been for nothing. She had to be more careful now especially with Kenshin.

Curiosity killed the cat.

**TBC…….**

**A/N: well! How was it? Good great? Hehe funny thing was I played SamuraiX OST when I wrote this. So sad! But I love the music::sigh: well plz review n I'll update soon! Ja ne! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's the next chapter enjoy..my updates are going to be slow so don't expect my updates to be quick. But plz! Enjoy for now!**

**Chapter three:**

Kaoru chopped up pieces of carrots and added them to the boiling pot. She angrily chopped up more carrots while mumbling to herself. The commotion earlier this morning was still in Kaoru's mind. Apparently when Katsura said she would be escorted she didn't think it would be Kenshin. Yes, whenever she needed to go out Kenshin had to follow her. The person who she was trying to avoid so that he wouldn't interrogate her. Kaoru snorted as she recalled Katsura saying this with a grin. Kenshin wasn't too happy about it either. How old was Katsura anyways? In her opinion he looked a bit young to be a leader. She finished her cooking and put the rest of the vegetables in the pot. Grabbing the wooden spoon she stirred the soup and tasted to check if everything was alright. She peaked out of the kitchen finding the dinning area empty. Cleaning her hands she put out the fire and walked out of the kitchen checking once more for people. Kaoru walked out of the inn with pride and grinned. These people were stupid to leave her alone.

"And where are you going?" a voice called out. Kaoru froze in place and turned her head to the left. There Kenshin was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Kaoru pouted, she really thought no one was around.

"I need to visit a friend." Kenshin stood up and walked towards her.

"Who is this friend of yours." He asked which sounded more of a demand. Kaoru sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you." She said surprising Kenshin. But of course he didn't show it. ", it's the man I saved." He wasn't expecting her to tell him even though he already knew who it was. Kaoru decided to leave and he followed not too long after. Kaoru fidgeted with her fingers due to the silence that filled the air. She never knew Kenshin could be so intimidating. She looked at the side of her eyes as Kenshin followed quietly. Hopefully he won't kill the man when they reach there.

"How old are you?" came the unexpected question from Kenshin.

"I'm seventeen. What about you?" she asked still looking forward.

"….Fifteen." Kaoru turned around in surprise.

" Really? …y-you're younger than me. I expected you to be young but not younger than me." She said the last part quietly.

"What was that?" Kaoru smiled. This Kenshin was different from the Kenshin she knew but it also seemed like the Kenshin she knew. He still looked the same.

"Its nothing." They reached a small hut, parts of the wood were peeled off and holes where seen in different places. The door to the entrance was substituted with a long blanket instead of a wooden door and a window was built to the right of the entrance.

"Yuki-chan?" Kaoru called out. A little girl peaked outside, seeing Kaoru she smiled and ran out giving her a hug. She looked at Kaoru and noticed someone behind her.

"Who's he?"

"…A friend." Kenshin looked at her with his eyes as she used the term 'friend.'

"I've come to check up on him. Is he doing well?"

"Yes. But he's always sleeping." Kaoru turned round facing Kenshin.

"I think its better that you wait outside. Wouldn't want him being startled with you inside." She said with a smile. Kaoru went inside finding the man awake and looking at the ceiling. She took some bandages going over to the man.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked as he looked at her.

"You…you're from last night."

"Sorry, but could you sit up? I need to change your bandages." Kaoru helped him up slowly hearing him groan a bit from the pain in his shoulder. She quietly took off the bandages. Taking medicine that was given by a doctor she wet it in small cloth and carefully touched the wound with it. Finally she rewrapped it making sure not to put it on too tight. He watched her as she finished and set her hands down to her lap.

"What were you doing out so late?"

"I was following someone."

"Who?" Kaoru smiled looking at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said it. Anyways the doctor said that it'll take about a month to fully heal also you need to rest and eat a good meal." She said changing the subject. ", Yuki-chan is a friend of mine and she'll take care of you in the mornings. I'll visit here in the afternoon." Kaoru got up and over to a table where a bucket of water and a basin was set. She poured water into the basin and put the cloth in. He watched her as she washed the cloth trying to get the blood stains off. He couldn't understand why she saved him but he was grateful for it.

"You don't even know me." He said breaking the silence. She turned around with a smile.

" You don't need a reason to help people." There was defiantly something different about the girl. It was rare to find a girl showing her emotions without a care. Not only that but his wound was partially healed. There was no way a doctor could do that over a night.

"What's your name?"

"Kaoru…and yours? I can't call you mister forever." He chuckled .

"I'm Akira." Kaoru squeezed the cloth so that the water would come off, spreading it on the table so it would dry. She then turned around and kneeled down in front of him. She bowed to him and put her hands in front of her head.

"Onegai….dont tell anyone about what happened last night. I know he almost killed you but—but….he was only doing his job."

"Kaoru-san….." Kaoru looked up with her eyes half open.

"It may seem selfish to ask you this…and I cant tell you the reason. But please, when you get better. Don't tell anyone."

" Battosai….he know's you? From the looks of it he looked like he wanted to kill you too."

"He does know me," she paused with a sad smile ", in another Era." Akira looked at her in confusion.

Another era?" Kaoru looked up and shook her head.

"No, no. Ignore my rantings." Akira eyes her curiously.

"What I can't seem to figure out is how my wound was able to heal so quickly." Kaoru stiffened.

'Hiroshi-no-baka! I thought he erased his memory on that part!'

"Well..i better go. Don't try to leave this place or you'll regret it." She said suddenly with a warning. Akira watched in silence as she turned around and left the hut. Kaoru expected Kenshin to be at the same spot but what she found was him and Yuki sitting down on a hill that led to a small river. From the looks of it Yuki was probably talking about random thing while Kenshin listened quietly. A smile appeared on her face. Even young he was nice with kids. If Suzume were here she would be playing with Kenshin right now. Kenshin looked up as Kaoru came walking towards them folding her hands together.

"I'm ready to go back."

"Aww..ne Kaoru-chan! I like Himura-san! You should bring him here everyday! He's just a little bit quiet." Kaoru looked at them with amusement. Looks like Yuki did a little interrogating to find out his name. Kenshin got up and started walking away.

"Ah see you later Yuki-chan." She then went to catch up with Kenshin. The two once again walked in silence. One Kenshin wasn't the type to talk, she had guessed by now and she herself didn't want to say anything afraid she was going to slip up by saying something that would surprise him. Kaoru looked at him through the side of her eyes and back to the road. She had better stop looking at him like that. He is handsome. She wondered how he felt if she was in his arms. Would he hold her strong and firm like the time Kenshin had left to fight Shishio. Kaoru blushed at the thought. She shouldn't be thinking about that…but then again maybe one more look wouldn't hurt.

'baka…remember that was the Kenshin in the future.'

"Well Himura-san I still hope you don't think I'm a spy."

" Why did you follow me last night?" he asked. That was a hard one to answer.

"I-I don't know. Somehow I felt like I've met you before….and…I wanted to ask you but you went off. If I had known you were on an assignment I wouldn't have followed." She finished her sentence holding her breath. Hopefully he would buy that one. They reached the inn going their own separate ways. Kaoru sighed hitting her head with her palm.

"How stupid of me! Baka baka baka! I shouldn't have left Akira-san like that. Now what am I going to do? Hiroshi!" she called out angrily. Light blue light glowed in the room as Hiroshi appeared in the room.

"You called?"

"I thought you erased his memory last night!"

"Eh…must have forgotten."

"Baka! Now he might suspect something! And I don't even know him!" Hiroshi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maa maa, calm down. I'll erase it once he's asleep again." Kaoru hit him.

"You can't do that! It's against his will!" He looked at her sheepishly.

"Geez….make up your mind. For all I care you should have left him to die."

"Hiroshiiii…"

"I'm just kidding. Anyways has this Tomoe appeared yet?" Kaoru blinked.

"No. Actually…I don't know when she'll appear."

"Gee your making progress." He said with a sarcastic tone. Kaoru glared at Hiroshi as he leaned to the wall. The two kept quiet as two shadows was seen passing by the room. As the footsteps were no longer heard Kaoru slid the door open and checked at the hallways.

"It's dangerous to pop in here so I'll have to make this quick." She said going back in the room.

" Just tell the guy what you really are. People do believe in spirits ya know. They just haven't seen one before."

"Yeah.. a dead spirit from the future! He won't believe me."

"It doesn't matter. If someone is going to harm you then that is where you call me and I appear. Something you should've done when that 'battosai' was going to kill you."

"Sorry Hiroshi-kun. I don't mean to worry you." Arms wrapped around her body and brought her face to a firm chest.

"Just promise me something. Don't get yourself killed and call me when you're in trouble. If you die, I won't forgive you." Kaoru smiled.

'If I die……. being a lost soul isn't that bad.' Hiroshi held her tighter.

"Promise?" he asked again.

"I promise. Hiroshi-kun." She replied in a whisper. Hiroshi took a step backwards then grinned.

" So tell me why your not with him? This is a chance to make him like you instead of her."

"You know what I'm here for and I won't change anything. I don't want to get close to him. I don't want him finding anything about me. My place here is to make sure Tomoe-san doesn't die. They're destined for each other. I know that now." She said with a calm voice.

With that Hiroshi disappeared leaving her alone in the room. Kaoru slowly walked out of her room her mind wandering out of reality. She stopped walking as she found a pair of feet in front of her. She looked up and found Kenshin staring at her. She bowed slowly avoiding eye contact and walked past him with a stoic face. Kaoru went to the kitchen and took a bucket of water quietly, starting her chores witch started in the dinning area. She took the cloth out of the bucket whipping the crumbs off the table. She shook her negative thoughts away and smiled to herself.

"Mou! Wake up Kaoru! Everything will turn out fine. Then you can go home with Hiroshi and Taku." Almost through the whole day Kaoru kept herself busy with chores to keep her mind off of things, not knowing a pair of amber eyes watching her. He mused to himself watching as the girl talked to herself and fix her hair as loose strands fell down to her face. He blinked with a frown and looked away. What was he doing? No he wasn't attracted to the girl. This was just plain curiosity. Kenshin walked away leaving the girl to finishing her chores. There was nothing else to do and there was no way he would join Katsura-san to another outing.

"Hoy! Himura. Where are you going?" Izuka called out as Kenshin passed him.

"I'll be back." Izuka watched as Kenshin left the inn and into the night. The streets were filled with the effects of war. Kids quickly ran across the streets hiding near alleys or shelter they had built. He continued walking down the path ignoring glances that were upon him. He knew why he was part of the Ishin Shishi. It was for the sisters that died protecting him, he had to keep himself busy, that why he wouldn't think of them. This time 'she' was on his mind. There was something about her that bugged him and he couldn't figure out what it is.

"Tch…" Kenshin frowned. He didn't like where this was leading. He knew for sure she was a spy, all he had to do was prove it.

Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Rain poured heavily on the ground, the streets were empty and a few lamps were lit making a glowing affect to the streets. Not too far from the town led a bridge to out of the village. All left heard was the sound of the rain and a few croaking houses.

"Damn it….I cant see." a man said to himself lying on the grass with his back to the ground. He had no clue what hit him or how he even got hurt but he was dying. Hearing a ruffle he squinted his eyes to take a good look of who was around.

"Who's there?"

"It doesn't matter. Soon your soul will leave your dying body and then it is mine for the taking." A voice replied. The young man let out a last breath before his heart finally gave up.

The body twitched as it slowly stood up and walked to the nearest inn soaked from the rain.

"Coming late on such a night. Who might you be?" the innkeeper asked eyeing him carefully.

"Imuda Nako."

**TBC…………..**

A/N: for people who don't remember Imuda Nako was mentioned in chapter one. That's all I'm going to say! Until next time! Ja! XD


End file.
